


Drabble Series Set 1

by Gul_Obsidian_Dragon



Series: Drabble Series [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gul_Obsidian_Dragon/pseuds/Gul_Obsidian_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was Garak doing during all those episodes we didn't see him?</p><p>This Series of Drabbles is my exploration of that question, starting with season 1 episode 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Series Set 1

1 - Rude Awakening

Set During: Season 1 Episode 1 “Emissary Part 1 & 2”

Garak was barely conscious. He felt pain and wetness. He realized that the beating had been unusually brutal and that if he didn’t get medical help soon he’d be lost. He opened his eyes, well one of his eyes. The other seemed to be swollen shut.

He could just tell that he was on the floor near the door of his quarters. He needed to reach the comm unit by the door. He could contact the Bajoran nurse to help him. The Cardassian doctor wouldn’t dare get near him, Dukat would have the man killed.

Garak took the deepest breath that he could and gritted his teeth. He pulled himself across the floor a few feet, the pain was excruciating. White lights popped in front of his eyes and he nearly passed out. Why wasn’t the implant helping?

He paused for a few moments to let the lights stop flashing. He then lifted himself up as far as he could and leaned against the door. He reached up and touched the comm panel.

“Garak to Nurse Jabara.” His voice was weak and gurgled.

“Garak? You’re still on the station?” She sounded very surprised, even to Garak’s fogged brain.

“I need medical aid.” He croaked out.

“The Cardassian’s left you. I can’t believe that they left you.”

“What?” Garak panted.

“Garak, Cardassia has left Bajor. Did they beat you again before leaving?”

“It would seem so.” There was a twist of bitter sarcasm in his voice.

“I’m on my way.”

So, they really had withdrawn. He’d thought it was yet another pathetic taunt from Dukat. It seemed he was to be exiled in his exile. Maybe it would be better to just send Jabara away, let himself die.

The station seemed much colder now, too cold for any Cardassia. He passed out again.

2 - Helping Hand

Set During: Season 1 Episode 1 “Emissary Part 1 & 2”

Jabara used her code to override the door to Garak’s quarter when he didn’t respond to her hail. She’d never known him not to respond. She was shocked when he fell halfway into the corridor, unconscious and looking worse than she’d ever seen him.

She ran a quick scan over Garak’s limp form; it was safe enough to move him. She got him out of the corridor and rolled him onto his side to ease his breathing. He had a broken rib that had punctured his lung, which was filling with fluid.

He groaned piteously when his wrist made contact with the floor.

“Good, you’re awake. Don’t go back to sleep. You’ve got a very bad concussion.”

Garak coughed slightly and a small amount of blood trickled out of his mouth. Jabara injected him with the strongest painkiller she had available to her. She knew that she wasn’t going to be able to repair all the damage, the damn Cardassian’s had destroyed any medical equipment they could.

Garak was nodding in and out of consciousness, despite his best efforts. The pain was beginning to dull a bit and all he wanted to do was sleep. Jabara noticed and began to talk to him while she worked.

“I’m going to set your rib and repair your lung. Then I’ll take a look at your skull. They gave you quite a beating.”

Garak groaned his agreement.

“Shhh. You need to rest right now. I’ll look at your wrist next. It looks terrible.” She began working on Garak’s head.

“Cold.” There was no gargling sound this time. He shivered and felt an immense wave of pain and nausea.

“You’re in shock. That’s part of why I want you to stay awake. I’ll get everything stabilized and then we can move you to the bed. I’m afraid I won’t be able to fix everything right away.”

“My equals.” He said sardonically.

“Yes. They wrecked most of sickbay. I’ll make you as comfortable as I can until Starfleet’s doctor arrives with the resupplies.”

“No doctor.”

“Garak, I told you to be quiet. I’ll come by and repair the rest when I have the appropriate equipment.”

She gasped sharply at the readout on her tricorder. She’d never seen a bone so acutely damaged. Both the bones in Garak’s wrist had been nearly pulverized. It was going to take a few days for a good Osteo-regenerator to re-grow the bones.

She finished repairing and stabilizing what she could. “Alright, let’s get you into bed so you can rest.”

“Hum.” Garak wasn’t looking forward to this part, neither was Jabara.

Somehow they managed to get Garak onto the bed. Jabara started an IV drip of fluids to help fight the shock and tucked Garak under a heated blanket set to low. She made another quick scan to confirm that there was no cerebral swelling.

“It’s okay if you get some sleep now; I’d highly recommend it. I’ll be back in a few hours to check on you.”

3 - Stationary Speculations

Set During: Season 1 Episode 1 “Emissary Part 1 & 2”

Garak had been laying in bed for around thirteen hours now. He’d managed to determine that the implant was functioning, a bad sign. He shouldn’t have felt the pain so strongly. Perhaps it had been a bad idea to make that remote. Oh well, it was too late now. He’d decided that it would be better to just turn the damn thing on constantly.

He still felt very cold. He’d turned the heated blanket up to maximum, but that only helped a little. Jabara had assured him that it wasn’t continuing symptoms of shock. Apparently, Starfleet’s chief engineer, or whatever he was called, had reset the station’s environmental settings. That would have to be the first thing he fixed after getting out of this infernal bed.

Jabara re-entered the room. She was later than usual. Garak didn’t feel like being hospitable.

“I see you weren’t sleeping. Is the pain keeping you awake?” Jabara could tell that Garak wasn’t going to be very personable. She didn’t let that stop her.

“As a matter of fact, yes. You’re three hours late for you’re visit.”

“The doctor just arrived on the station. I was helping to restock the infirmary.”

Garak refused to acknowledge the apology. Jabara decided to ignore his moodiness. She gave him another hypospray of painkiller and checked his vitals.

“I should be able to start repairing your wrist tomorrow. Although, I’d recommend you let Doctor Bashir take a look at it.” She finished hopefully.

“I don’t trust Federation doctors.” Garak sneered.

“And, you trust me?” Jabara’s tone dripped with skepticism.

“Hardly. But, as you’ve not killed me yet…”

“Well, I think Doctor Bashir is going to be a very good asset to the station. He does tend to talk too much, and he puts his foot in his mouth often enough. He’s young and naïve. He’ll learn.” Jabara kept up a string of chatter knowing that Garak was utterly miserable, stuck in his quarters allow. The stubborn Cardassian was just too proud to admit the truth.

“And, this is who you want to have a look at me?” Garak raised his eye ridge and immediately regretted the action. He winced.

Jabara scanned Garak’s head. “Any nausea?”

“Only when I move.” Garak responded sardonically.

“It’s just going to take time for it to heal. Anyway, Doctor Bashir seems very talented, some people say he’s brilliant.”

“Brilliant and naïve rarely occur in the same person.” Garak scoffed.

“Then you should be very interested to meet him.”

Garak said nothing.

“It’s too bad he hasn’t managed to make any friends. The other officers treat him like a child.”

“Really?” This had gotten Garak’s attention.

“I’m going to give you a sedative to help you sleep. I’ll be in here tomorrow to work on your wrist.” She injected Garak before he could protest.

4 - First Impressions

Set During: Season 1 Episode 3 “Past Prologue”

The first thing Garak did when he was finally able to get up and move around was reprogram the environmental controls in his quarters. The second thing Garak did was research Doctor Julian Bashir. The task would have been thoroughly pleasant if his right hand hadn’t been completely useless. Jabara had assured him that it would be completely healed within the week.

There had been no reason to open his shop. He’d be unable to stitch anything one handed. His hand didn’t; however, prevent him from tailing the young doctor. His first thought upon seeing the young man in person was that the Starfleet records image didn’t do him justice.

The tall, slender man was radiant. If Jabara had mentioned the man’s good looks Garak would have been more interested from the beginning. Jabara had been right about the way the other officers treated the doctor.

Garak had found his contact. The man seemed to be quite brilliant, as Jabara had said. But, he was woefully naïve. Somehow it made the man more attractive to Garak. This contact might just prove to be very exhilarating.

Smart enough to know what was important to observe, part of the command staff, and yet naïve enough to let things slip to a friendly person. The exquisite beauty was an added bonus. The only thing left was to find an opportune time to approach him.

5 - Opportunity

Set During: Season 1 Episode 3 “Past Prologue”

Garak had been slightly surprised to receive a communication from Cardassian Prime. He’d known that they would contact him eventually, they still needed him whether they liked it or not. He was surprised that they had contacted him so soon. The withdrawal had only happened two weeks ago.

“Garak, it seems you haven’t been well. You’ve lost nearly all the scales on your neck.”

The contact might appear to be concerned, but Garak recognized the comment for what it was, an insult. The man knew perfectly well how the military officers had left him. He was attempting to mask surprise at Garak’s quick recovery.

“I have no idea what you mean. I’m feeling perfectly well.” Garak smile his overly polite smile.

“Just as well. We have information that suggests we will need an unofficial channel with your Starfleet landlords soon. It would be in your best interests to have that channel available.” He had recovered from his earlier openness.

“I see. And, to what ends shall this unofficial channel be put.” Garak inquired.

“That is none of your business.” The man snapped.

“I see.” Garak replied calmly. “Then we have no further business together.”

Garak cut the communication and went over to his computer terminal. Within mere moments he’d discovered that a want Bajoran terrorist had escaped for Cardassian authorities, and was on route to the station. The Gul put in charge by Central Command of apprehending him was inept to say the least. No wonder he’d been contacted.

It seemed to be time to make friendly contact with the young doctor. The man would surely enjoy playing a key role in apprehending a terrorist. This could be just what he needed to spark the interest of Doctor Bashir. And, if he were careful he’d be able to find out just how much variety the good doctor had in his choice of partners.

6 - Reflections

Set During: Season 1 Episode 3 “Past Prologue”

The first encounter had been fun. The poor doctor was nearly jumping out of his skin. No poor wasn’t the right term, dear perhaps. Yes, The dear doctor had been extremely nervous and excited to talk with “the spy.” Garak grinned to himself remembering the moment. Julian’s intellect had been apparent even through the nerves. But, it seemed the young man wasn’t interested by Garak’s rather blatant invitations of a more personal nature. But, perhaps in future…

The terrorist’s arrival on the station had gone rather as expected. The subsequent arrival of the Duras sisters answered a few more of Garak’s questions. It seemed that the Kohn-ma had more business. The sisters’ arrival at his shop had been a wonderful opportunity, but rather dull. Klingons were terribly obvious. He however played along.

It had worked nicely. In one stroke he was able to draw the dear Doctor further into his web and inform the Federation of the bomb. He neglected to inform Gul Danar, the man was an absolute idiot.

At this point Garak deemed it wise to slip back into the shadows, once again taking on the role of a simple tailor. He’d scored a point with his newest protectors, though they had no idea that he was in need of such “barriers.” And, Julian would be back. He had struck the man’s interest. It might not be so bad living on this station after all. Between the light distraction of terrorist plots and Julian’s occasional presence, along with the effects of the implant, he might just manage to enjoy his exile a bit.

 

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> I acknowledge that Elim Garak, Julian Bashir, Cardassia, etc. are the property of either Paramount or CBS, not entirely sure which due to the changes in 2006. The story is however mine, and done solely for entertainment purposes.


End file.
